Various countermeasures are being developed for coping with global warming, caused by the use of fossil energy, and an energy crisis caused by depletion of the fossil energy. Research is being actively done for technology based on renewable energy using generation of solar power.
A plurality of solar modules are connected and operated for generation of solar power. Generally, a certain number of solar power generation modules are operated as a set of units called string. A plurality of strings are connected to an upper connection board to configure an array, and connected to a data logger.
In order to collect state information of a solar module, application of various communication technologies such as a wired network, such as RS-485 or Ethernet, and a wireless network, such as Zigbee, 2G, 3G, or LTE, was conventionally attempted, and a method, which implements a communication function by using direct current (DC) power generated through generation of solar power, has been recently introduced.
When state information of each solar module is not collected, an entire efficiency of power generation is reduced due to an error of one module.
To solve such a problem, proposed was technology that measures state information of power generation in a string or array end.
Such technology needs to collect state information of each solar module, for detecting and maintaining a solar module (in which efficiency is reduced and breakdown occurs) through periodic monitoring to increase an efficiency of a solar power plant.